


I need you to stay

by RetroDun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sad, Sad Josh, Tears, cute shit, joshler - Freeform, little baby, nose nudging, too precious for this world, tyler is a good cuddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroDun/pseuds/RetroDun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was the strong one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you to stay

**Author's Note:**

> Its currently 2am because this seems to be the time I get most of my fanfiction writing done so I'm sorry if this is really terrible but I don't know I wanted to do cuddly comfort Tyler ya feel?

Josh was always the strong one; he didn’t ever let his sadness bubble to the surface much like I was known to do. He was always happy, he was everyone’s light and he certainly never cried, at least not in front of people, that’s why I was beyond concerned when I walked into our bedroom to find josh huddled under a heap of blankets and pillows sobbing his heart out. I could see the shaking take over his body and his tiny whimpering and sniffles broke my heart, I had never once seen him like this before.

I tentatively walked over to his side of the bed and crouched down so I was eye level with his body, I slowly peeled back the covers revealing a trembling josh curled up around himself and into a ball, he looked vulnerable and young. Pulling his head up from the pillow he quickly swiped away the tears that had puddled in his eyes, it didn’t fix much considering his tears were leaking out in a constant stream down his face but I pretended not to notice for his sake. His eyes were red and raw, wide and lost. His lips trembled slightly as the large shaky breath he sucked in hitched in the back of his throat.

“oh h-hey, Ty” he hiccupped desperately trying to bury his face back into the mountain of pillows he had built up around himself, his hiccups were growing louder as his body began to start shaking more vigorously than it had been before, he curled into himself further, shrinking himself down to half his size. I froze and stared for a few moments feeling myself break at the sight of my beautiful best friend, my world, sobbing uncontrollably into our pillows. I was never good at comforting people, it was always Josh there to wrap me in his arms and tell me it was going to be alright whenever I broke down like this, he was the strong one. Silently I pulled the covers back more and slid into the bed next to Josh’s fragile body, wordlessly I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into my chest, nuzzling my nose into his hair, smiling lightly at how soft and comforting it was and gently running my hand along his hip and back, lightly rubbing small circles in an attempt to sooth his pain.

We laid like that for a few minutes in silence, me trying to comfort Josh as he curled in my arms and cried heavily into my shoulder, sometimes whimpering and clinging onto the fabric of my shirt tighter. It hurts me seeing him like this, I just want to be able to take away all his pain and to be able to protect him from all the bad in this world. He was too amazing, too loving to be experiencing this emotional turmoil, but I know I can’t always protect him from his own thoughts so all I’m left to do is hold him in my arms and let him cry because I love him and right now he just needs someone to be there for him. I began humming light soothing melodies into the bright red curls of his hair and nudged my nose above his forehead in an attempt to get him to look up at me.

Timidly josh lifts his head up and makes eye contact with me, sniffing lightly I had never seen so much sadness projected in the usually happy, energetic boys eyes. His eyes usually held the sun, welcoming and comforting to anyone that was lucky to stare into them, his eyes held all the happiness in the world and right now I missed my sun. I couldn’t go about my day until that light was shining brightly in his eyes again. I placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose, smiling down at him with all the love I had for him swimming around in my eyes, I gently wiped away the stray tears that were cascading down his beautiful face.

“I-I’m s-sorry” Josh mumbled softly, his dark mocha coloured eyes swam in pools of his salty tears, his nose tinged red and his cheeks flushed, puffy and damp. Though I was looking directly into his eyes they looked lost, blurring in and out of focus at any given time as his breathing grew heavier and shakier the more the seconds passed and his mind whispered bad thoughts. I attempted to smooth down his hair, weakly smiling at how reminiscent of a kitten the boy in his arms was. I gently ducked my head down and placed many feather light kisses along his nose, cheek and jaw.

“It’s okay to cry, Joshy” I muttered lightly between my sprinkling of kisses across the smooth skin of his face, his eyes began to slowly well up again and fresh tears spilled down into his delicate skin. I carefully and tenderly kissed all the tears away before cupping my hand up to his face and rubbing my thumb on his jaw before we moulded together, our lips falling into place, moving together perfectly. He tasted sweet and salty all at the same time and he kissed me back with so much love and emotion, the adoration and sheer love I had for this man swelled in my chest and pulsed through my veins, In this moment I was lost in a dizzy euphoria with the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I pulled back from the kiss, greeted by the faint smile blossoming on Josh’s face. I giggled lightly and pecked his soft lips quickly once more before pulling him back into my chest.

“I love you so much” I whispered, letting the words float airily around the room to settle over us like a security blanket. Josh’s breathing calmed and he cuddled into my chest making soft mewling noises as he found the perfect position curled around my side with his arms wrapped around my waist, he really was just like a kitten. My hands gently twisted around his head of soft fuzzy curls.

“Please never leave me, I need you to stay. I love you more than anything, Tyler. I can’t live without you” Josh murmured into my chest, breathe hitching slightly as he buried his face further into my shirt. Clinging onto me like I was going to slip through his fingers at any given moment. His voice sounded so raw and broken, my eyes clouded over lightly as the familiar feeling of fresh tears formed at the surface, I never wanted josh to feel like he was going to lose me. He was too important for me to just let go of.

“I won’t leave you Josh, I need my sunshine” A smile spread across my lips as I laid there with the most amazing person on this earth in my arms. I was so blessed to have met someone as wholeheartedly amazing as Joshua Dun was. I sighed contently and cuddled up to Josh, our combined body heat and light breaths lulling us into a deep love filled sleep. Josh may have been upset and I may not have been able to take away all of his pain but I felt better knowing he was aware of how I felt about him and that nothing on this earth was going to tear me away from him. I needed josh like I needed air.


End file.
